This invention generally relates to coupled hose assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to clampless hose assemblies.
Hoses are widely known and used in a variety of different applications. For example, hoses are often used in vehicles to transport vehicle fluids between components. Typically, the hoses are connected to metal fittings to form a sealed joint between the hose and a component.
One difficulty associated with such joints is maintaining a seal between the hose and the metal fitting over the expected operating temperatures, fluid temperatures, fluid pressures, and bending of the hose. In a typical arrangement, the hose is fitted over the fitting and a clamped to seal the hose against the fitting. Often, a lubricant is used to facilitate sliding the hose onto the fitting. Although effective for sealing, variation in hose wall thickness, placement of the clamp, the strength of the clamp, and the lubricant add to the expense and complexity of the joint assembly.
Another typical arrangement uses a ferrule instead of a clamp. The ferrule is located over the fitting, forming an annular slot between the fitting and the ferrule. The hose is fitted over the fitting and into the annular slot. Typically, a lubricant facilitates sliding the hose over the fitting. The ferrule is then crimped to seal the hose against the fitting. Similar to the clamp, variation in hose wall thickness, placement of the ferrule, strength of the ferrule, and the lubricant add to the expense and complexity of the joint assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified joint for sealing a hose and a fitting that does not use clamps or ferrules. This invention addresses those needs and provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.